


A Lady And Her Maid.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy hints of rape. AU from the Christmas special, sort of a 'what if'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady And Her Maid.

Rosamund Painswick had always known she had a habit of picking women who would otherwise never be hired as maids, she had with her own sweet, broken Vera and she had with this woman. 

She took one look at the man who had been pushing Marigold down into the bed, all but slapped him and thrown him out of her home, choosing instead to lock him out and return to the girl's side, sensing that the woman was not hurt, at least, not physically… Her voice remained firm as she spoke. 

"What did I say about going into gentlemen's rooms?"

The result was not what she had expected at all, the woman had burst into entirely too painful sobs and nearly collapsed. Within seconds Rosamund had moved them to the sofa, pulling the girl down gently beside her, her touch soft on the girl's tear-stained cheek. 

"Did he hurt you?"  
Marigold could only nod her head. Rosamund sighed softly, moving to smooth Marigold's hair out of her face, speaking softly. 

"Show me where?"  
Marigold blushed.

"It’s....in a personal area..."

She murmured.   
"Trust me Marigold... I won't hurt you..."  
Marigold nodded and looked around before she lowered the top of her dress, so Ros could see the bruises and bite marks on her breasts. Rosamund growled softly, moving a little closer and hesitating before speaking softly. 

"Tell me if I hurt you... I need to see how bad this is..."  
Marigold nodded. Rosamund slowly examined the damage done, speaking gently even as she slowly ran a hand over Marigold's bruised shoulder. 

"I think I should put you to bed... these won't heal without TLC and a little rest."  
Marigold nodded.

"Okay if you think that is best…"  
Rosamund rose and held a hand out to Marigold. 

"Come, you can stay the night with me."  
Marigold nodded and took Ros' hand. Rosamund smiled and lead her to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door before leading the girl to the bed, her voice gentle. 

"It's easier if you sleep naked."  
Marigold looked at her a little unsure of Ros' intentions.   
"Trust me Marigold, I won't touch you unless you ask me to."  
Marigold nodded and undressed, she covered up her savaged breasts though. Rosamund moved to gently tug the girl's arms away, her voice gentle. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart.... nothing at all."  
"Bu... but they are so disfigured look.."

She said indicating her right nipple...it was still bleeding slightly. 

"He almost bit it off...They look hideous now…"  
"No... no they don't."

Rosamund soothed, moving to gently stroke Marigold's cheek. 

"Let me prove it?"  
Marigold nodded. Rosamund smiled softly, kissing the woman gently. 

"Good girl."  
Marigold mewed at Rosamund’s soft words. Rosamund smiled again gently, stroking a slow and caressing hand down Marigold's neck, pausing at her shoulder even as she took in the damaged breasts, her touch achingly tender as she moved to slowly caress and, hopefully, sooth each breast in turn. Her lips left Marigold's slowly tracing a trail down over Marigold's neck and pausing there, her lips pressed to a bruise there, her tongue gently smoothing over it before she moved slowly south to gently encase one wounded nipple in her mouth, suckling lightly. Marigold both murred and whimpered. Rosamund pulled away slowly, her touch gentle as she moved to caress the breast she had just suckled on, her touch cautiously loving all the same, her lips closing on the other nipple, suckling gently and absorbing what little blood was left on it, her purr gently erotic. Marigold shivered. Rosamund purred gently again, lips leaving Marigold's breasts even as she slid to her knees, her touch tender as she held Marigold's hips still, her lips brushing slowly over Marigold's bruised and clearly tender stomach, her voice gentle as she nestled there. 

"My darling maid, sweet Marigold."  
Marigold gasped and purred and instinctively laid a hand on Ros' head. Rosa purred and slid lower, gently easing Marigold's legs open, letting her tongue nudge against Marigold's clit gently. Marigold mewled wildly at this. Rosamund purred, slowly setting her pace as she pushed her tongue up and into Marigold. Marigold squealed her climax only moments away. Rosamund purred again. 

"Come for me baby."  
Marigold came apart with a cry of pleasure.


End file.
